


Snowy Limbo

by Lumisong



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumisong/pseuds/Lumisong
Summary: Sandalphon spends a snowy day thinking about Lucifer, only to find himself once again in the garden with a familiar face.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snowy Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! it's actually summer here so it's fun to write a winter scene!  
> @eruneears on twitter.

Sandalphon wandered the deck of the Grandcypher alone, it was the time of year when mortals stayed inside and spent time with their loved ones and he didn’t expect anyone to waste their time with him. The snow had begun falling softly just before dawn and had piled up, with only his own footprints marring the surface of the icy beauty. 

Finding a spot free from snow Sandalphon settled himself and observed the ship around him, it was mostly quiet, though they had been busy for a few weeks making trips around the skydom to let the mortals stay with their families. Gran and Djeeta were nowhere to be seen, but the Captains had seemed exhausted after the party the last of the crew had thrown for them the previous night. Though part of him wished for company, Sandalphon suppressed his greed and wallowed in his cold loneliness. 

Shaking the snow that had cheekily settled into his hair he couldn't help but smile, Lucifer had loved the snow, so much so that he even once took time from his schedule to teach Sandalphon how to make what the mortals called Snowmen. Thinking back on his time in the research lab it had occurred to Sandalphon that his entire being had revolved around Lucifer, and even with his death on days like today with the snow falling silently he still expected to hear him approach with a freshly brewed coffee in hand. Acknowledging those days were over was still too much for him.

His eyelids felt heavy, maybe due to the cold, or maybe just the stress of the last few thousand years weighing on him as it often did when he was alone for too long. Rubbing his eyes to try wake himself up, he was shocked when he reopened them to find himself in a very familiar setting, the research garden, filled with snow. 

Walking through the garden was both a happy and depressing experience, so many lonely days, waiting for the chance to see the one being who didn’t look down on him, someone who relied on him for company and happiness. Places filled with memories, where he’d finally, (after learning about it from Belial), drummed up the courage to kiss Lucifer. He’d never expected his puppy love to be reciprocated, but Lucifer had responded passionately which was both a shock and a pleasure for the young Primal, whose entire being he offered up to his love. 

They were both awkward, Sandalphon, not knowing a life outside the labs, and Lucifer, who knew the world too well and was afraid of hurting his innocent partner. Circling each other like confused animals the two eventually struck balance, Lucifer would return when he could and Sandalphon would wait. It was the same story from before, but the added love made it feel much sweeter to the two.

Approaching the gazebo where they often shared their coffee, Sandalphon was shocked to see someone already sitting there. It was someone he would recognize anywhere, a being he saw in the mirror everyday, in his nightmares. It was himself, before the rebellion, his eyes were full of hope and love, a depressing mirror of the sadness that filled Sandalphon’s eyes now. 

Younger Sandalphon noticed him, tilting his head curiously. _He’s still so innocent and happy, was I ever really like this? What happened to me?_ The venom that always filled his mind when he recalled the past hit him at full force, bringing tears to his eyes. Digging his nails into his gloves, Sandalphon steadied himself and approached his younger self.

“What are you doing out here? Aren’t you cold?” Keeping his voice level, Sandalphon initiated conversation.

“I am waiting for Lucifer, the other researchers told me he would come back today. Though that was in the morning, so maybe something distracted him. What are you doing out here? Don’t you scientists hate this weather?” His tone was curious, after all the researchers normally avoided him.

_Oh._ Thought Sandalphon. _He sees me as another worker here, I suppose that makes sense. I wonder what the original researcher that spoke to me that day said, I don’t fully recall._

“The snow can be nice sometimes, won’t you come back inside? You don’t want to get sick.” Feigning disinterest, Sandalphon questioned himself.

Shaking his head, the younger Sandalphon smiled. “No thank you, if Lucifer does visit I would like to be here to meet him.”  
  


Unable to hold back a toxic mix of anger and tears Sandalphon slammed his fist on the table, making the light amount of snow that had managed to make its way under the gazebo jump, as well as scaring the one at the table. 

“What if Lucifer leaves one day? Abandons you? What will you do then? What if he doesn’t love you as much as you love him? What if, in thousands of years, you are left alone and he is gone?” He wanted to stop, but these questions weighed on him for thousands of years and it was hard to get closure with a dead lover.

Younger Sandalphon shook with fear, the researchers never yelled at him, when they spoke it was enough to make him nervous, but shouting was out of the question.

“Has something happened to Lucifer?” With a wavering voice, he dared asked to rage filled perceived Astral in front of him.

Taking a step back, trying in vain to clear his head, Sandalphon ran a hand through his hair, thoroughly messing it up. He hated this part of himself, wishing he had never discovered the amount of hate and pain that could fill a heart, it was a poison that rotted reason and logic, making the right choices impossible. Confronting his younger self was not something he was mentally capable of dealing with, this hopeful self, so trusting and unknowing of how the world outside work.

As his younger self stood up to check on the obviously struggling being in front of him, a sharp and distinct _snap_ filled the air around them, worrying since no sound should have been that clear with the snow all around them. Raising his head at the noise, Sandalphon was shocked to find his younger self was now made of snow, his body being blown away by a wind that shouldn’t have reached this sheltered area. Pulling a sword free from its holster, Sandalphon lashed out at the steadily disappearing snow sculpture before him.

“Sandalphon.” A cool voice softly called to him from behind.

A warm hand stopped his outburst of violence, pulling him into a comfortable, familiar embrace.

“Lucifer… ?” His pulse was rising rapidly, what was happening here? 

Turning his body within the embrace, Sandalphon found himself face to neck with his love, Lucifer. He didn’t understand, the last time they met was a miracle, how could he have come back to the same garden limbo that mimicked the place they’d spent so much time together? 

Dropping his sword so he could reach up and touch Lucifer, Sandalphon felt his eyes sting with tears once more. He was real, as real as this dream space could make him, the only part missing was the wings, the wings that he now possessed. 

Without noticing his wings had appeared on their own, not the multicoloured ones, a mix of his own and the ones gifted to him, but the wings that marked him as Supreme Primarch, Lucifer’s rightful wings.

Smiling with the heartbreaking, melting smile that captured Sandalphon’s heart, Lucifer raised an arm, running his fingers through the shorter ones hair to fix it.

“I look away for one moment and you let yourself get messy, what am I to do with you Sandalphon?” His voice was clear, filled with joy but tinged with sadness.

Finally letting the tears he’d been holding back out, Sandalphon buried his face into Lucifer’s chest.

“Don’t leave me alone then, you know what I’m like.” His speech was muffled by his face being squished into the others chest. “I don’t know how I got here again, but I don’t want to leave.” 

Sighing sadly, Lucifer once again ruffled Sandalphon’s hair. “Come on, you know you can’t stay here, only your soul is here with me, your body is still on the ship.” Pulling Sandalphon from his chest, he wiped the tears away. “As much as I want to keep you here for myself, it isn’t yet your time, the skies and the Singularities need you.”

Grinding his teeth to push back the sobs trying to escape, Sandalphon pulled Lucifer to his level and kissed him, as passionately as he could, trying his hardest to convey the words of love that he could not speak. Lucifer happily returned his lovers honest effort, letting him take the lead as Sandalphon snaked his arms around the back of his neck, only pulling away when he needed to breathe and even then, as soon as he felt his lungs loosen he would once again re-initiate the kiss, trying to compensate for all the time they had spent apart, in the past and the future. 

Eventually Lucifer pulled away, panting as he tried his best to control any feelings of lust, now was not the time to engage in those sorts of activities, though the dazed half closed eyes of his partner were close to driving him over the edge, he didn’t want Sandalphon to engage in those activities just out of pure desperation, as much as both parties would one hundred percent consent. 

A small whimper escaped Sandalphon as he rubbed his face into Lucifer’s neck, he knew that the other was being considerate of his mental state but he wanted to throw logic and reason away. Nipping at his throat quickly before taking a step back.

“The sky dwellers have taught me some interesting things, as much as I want to beg, I will refrain.” Fanning himself to try, in vain, to hide his blushing cheeks Sandalphon relished in the stunned and lust filled look on Lucifer’s face, it was after all, an expression only he had the pleasure of seeing.

“I… I will await that day Sandalphon, but please come back into my arms.” Holding his arms open, waiting, Sandalphon could not help but compare the other to a big dog.

Laughing as he stepped back into Lucifer's embrace, Sandalphon realized just how long it had been since he last smiled or laughed genuinely, a sense of guilt flashed through him as he remembered how hard the Captains had tried for him.

After kissing the top of his head lightly, Lucifer spoke. “You act like only I adore you in this universe Sandalphon, but I know for a fact the Singularities, the girl in blue and even their crew cares for you.” 

“Djeeta and Gran. I treat them so harshly, letting mortals close is scary, they’ll leave me someday and once they’re gone I’ll be alone again.” He spoke his fears plainly, after all Lucifer knew his heart best.

“Thinking about the future only leads to doubt and confusion, you cannot expect to be understood without opening your heart to others.” Pulling back slightly to lock eyes with Sandalphon, he smiled. “Djeeta and Gran want to know you, they genuinely care for your well being, I might be stuck here but I can still see the outside world. You’re holding back and trying to avoid pain, but all you’re doing it hurting yourself and everyone else. I am proud of your coffee skills though, sharing that small part of you with others is a path to opening the rest up.”

Blinking up at Lucifer, Sandalphon nodded, it was a lot of advice to take in but he knew it was all true. He needed to accept the hand that reached out to him instead of just greedily taking and only taking. 

Tiptoeing to plant a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek he smiled and affectionately rubbed their faces together. He knew his time was coming to a close, but he still wanted to stay, even knowing that Lucifer wanted him to go back and experience more of the world.

“Have you learnt to love the sky Sandalphon?” It was an earnest question, one of the only tasks Lucifer had left for him.

“I won’t say I love the entire sky. That is beyond the current me, but maybe with the help of the mortals I can learn to love it more.” A sincere response with a declaration of the intent to improve his outlook made love bloom in Lucifer’s heart.

“My wings are yours, I know you do not think you are worthy, but you are, you are worthy of my power and my title. I did not make you with the intent to replace me, I did not expect you to fall for me, nor me fall for you, but fate has put us on this path and as difficult as it must be, we can walk down it together, even if our steps don't always match.” He smiled sadly, feeling the pull of the waking world about to take his lover away again.

Wishing to change the sorrow in Lucifer's expression Sandalphon forced out a positive voice.

“Don’t tempt fate, don’t you know Mister Supreme Primarch, but I live on a ship with not one, but two! Singularities! Fate is a joke with them around, and I will continue to laugh at fate as long as I’m with them.” Attempting humor was not something he was used to, but Lucifer smiled and gave him points for trying.

Sandalphon decided to try a different tactic to cheer up Lucifer, looking at everything he had at hand, an idea popped into his head. So with a smile he tugged Lucifer out into the snow, gesturing at him to stay where he was, Sandalphon set to work, using his wings to hide the surprise. He had one more thing he wanted to do before he woke up.

After minutes of work, two medium sized snowmen sat beside one another, the taller one with six messy wings and the shorter one with two lopsided wings, using little sticks as arms he made them hold hands. Taking a step back, he reveled them with a flourish while stifling a giggle.

“Unfortunately even with your teachings, I still cannot make these snowmen to a good standard, but I hope you enjoy them.” His snow brushed hair and red cheeks were so enchanting to Lucifer.

“They’re perfect Sandalphon, it isn’t the look that matters but the heart and intent behind it.” Using some magic, Lucifer made it so even when the snow in this limbo melted, those creations would remain.

Feeling himself being pulled strongly, Sandalphon approached Lucifer one more time. Holding his hand out, he was surprised when the other pulled him into their arms. Once more they kissed, the passion wasn’t lessened by the sadness, but it was tender, lingering, a kiss to last until they could once again meet.

Breaking away from the kiss, Lucifer held him close. “Remember, to open yourself to others.” Taking a breath, he steadied himself for the words he’d never been allowed to say before.

“I love you Sandalphon, please never forget that.”

With a blissful smile Sandalphon nodded. 

“I will never forget, you are my guiding light Lucifer. I love you.”

* * *

Waking up on the deck of the Grandcypher, Sandalphon noticed he felt heavier than before, and warmer than he should with being out in the snow, even if he was not directly in it. Blearily opening his eyes, he peered around and found both Gran and Djeeta with him, Gran leaning on his shoulder, while Djeeta was using his lap as a pillow. Both of them had pulled blankets outside with them and were snuggled into him happily.

Smiling as he shook the two awake, they apologized profusely for touching him without permission.

“It’s fine, I am sorry too. I’ve been rude when you have shown me nothing but kindness. Lucifer entrusted the skies to me, I must try harder.”

Not fully understanding where this burst of motivation came from, the two nodded, smiling at Sandalphon. Summoning his wings, he pulled the two humans to either side of him, wrapping his wings around them he offered to get to know them better, which they both wholeheartedly agreed to, they had wanted this from the angel they had considered their friend for a long time, but had never pushed him out of his comfort zone. 

As they sat in each others company, Sandalphon felt more complete than he had in years.

_I understand Lucifer, I am not alone. I will strive to make you proud so when we meet again I can say I love the entire sky._

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no one has any idea how much I wanted to put "you are worthy of my grace" in this fic, you have no clue and I will regret that I didn't do it.


End file.
